Alternators are used to convert mechanical energy from a vehicle engine into electrical energy for the vehicle. The electrical energy produced by the alternator is used to charge the vehicle battery, and may also be used to power electric loads on the vehicle.
The alternator generally includes a rotatable field coil positioned within a stator having a plurality of stator windings. Operation of the engine results in rotation of the field coil. Current flowing through the rotating field coil provides a rotating magnetic field. This rotating magnetic field induces an AC output voltage in the stator windings. The AC voltage in the stator windings is rectified and delivered to the vehicle battery and/or electric loads on the vehicle.
Modern vehicle alternators include a regulator that controls the current through the field coil. In general, when more current is provided to the field coil, the output voltage of the alternator increases. When less current is provided to the field coil, the output voltage of the alternator decreases.
Vehicle alternators are configured for use with different systems. For example, a typical passenger automobile operates with a 12 volt power system. Thus, the vehicle alternator in a typical automotive application must be configured to output about 12 volts in order to charge the 12 volt battery. More heavy duty applications, such as busses and construction equipment, typically operate using 24 volt or greater power systems. Thus, the vehicle alternator in heavy duty applications must be configured to output 24 volts or more in order to charge the 24 volt or greater battery system.
Because of the different output levels required from different applications, manufacturers must produce numerous alternators and regulators for use in different alternator applications. It is expensive for manufacturers to produce various different regulators and then install the appropriate regulator in a particular alternator such that the alternator is properly configured for a particular power system. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an alternator that is capable of use in multiple applications, thus allowing the manufacturer to save money and resources by manufacturing alternators that may be used interchangeably in various applications.